The Final Task
by Fuijiwara Miharu
Summary: The sequl to Goddess
1. Chapter 1

Hatsu

Our hearts felt lighter as we walked to the dojo that day. We had our Chiro back, Kyo was alive, and even though we couldn't tell anyone, the world seemed brighter. Yuki, Dad and I were walking to the dojo that moring talking and laughing about what had happened this past week. It went by like a whirl-wind. It was Sunday when Chiro finally returned to us and all that week we where a family again. Chiro would drift off every now and then, but it didn't stop her from having a bit of fun. Torhu and Chiro baked together in the cool evenings making up for lost time. Yuki fell back into his role of second father to Chiro. He told her stories about him and her father when they where younger. He told me too, but I had heard them all my life, Chiro hadn't. We quickly learned that Chiro would need some time to remember everything. When Chiro found small objects around the house she would go "Oh! I remember this! I made this for you when I was 4, didn't I Mama?" or "Hatsu? Do remember playing with this ball?" or something like that. Not all her memories where joyfull though. She hadn't told us exactly happened after Akito took her and her father, and we didn't want to rush her. As Yuki said, "You have to remember, to her, it happened yesterday. She isn't ready to face it yet, but she will when it's time."

As we turned a cornor into the practice yard, Yuki and Dad stopped. I was standing behind them and couldn't see why. As I stepped out from behind them, I too froze. Shishou was in the yard with a board in his hand. He was moving around dodging the blows as a student tried to break it. I recoized the exersise, but it was student that blew me away. It was Chiro. Her bright orange hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. Sweat poarded from her brow and stray strands of hair where plastered to her face with sweat. Shishou moved around fast as Chiro lashed out with every limb. "Yah! Yah!" She cried as she struggled to hit the board. The expression on her face was hard and determined. Her eyes glowed with a rage that I had never seen. The blue of her eyes was all but gone as the redness of them took control. Finally she stopped. "I can't do it Shishou. I'm not fast enough." she panted. Her eyes faded back to their normal blue as she calmed down. "You are fast enough," Shishou was saying, "It's inside of you. Just find Chiro. That's all you have to do." Chiro sat down on the grass still covered with the morning dew. Shishou knelt behind her and placed his hand on her shorlder. "Maybe it's too early in the moring." Chiro looked up at him. "Cat's don't like to get up in the morning, do they?" she asked. "No. They don't. You should have seen the things I did to get your father up and ready for school." They both laughed and that's when Shishou saw us. "Why, good morning Yuki, Haru, Hatsu." he said, nodding to each of us in turn. "Good Moring!" Chiro chimmed as she lept to her feet. I would've never guess she had been exaughsted just moments earlier. Such a strange girl, I thought, but it sure is nice to have her back. ""Well," Shishou said, "I guess we had better get ready for the day. Shall we?" Shishou led the way into the main building leaving the rest of us to follow. "I thought you where at Ming's." Yuki said to Chiro, raising one eyebrow. Chiro shuffled her feet a bit and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "I had some buisness to attend to here, Yuki." "Come on. Let's go in." My dad chimed in. I walked up to Chiro and took her by the hand. "I could help you get better, if you want that is." I said timidly. "I would like that Hatsu." Then we walked inside, hand in hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chiro

I wasn't sure what to think of Hatsu holding my hand, but I didn't want to let go. We spent the day helping with the students. I wasn't much help with the teaching things, but I could bring water to the thirsty fighters. Thanks the fates that I wasn't as clumsy as my mother. I might seem like Mama at first, but deep down, I'm really just like my father. Only Shishou seemed to understand that. At about two Hatsu came up to me. "Time for your lesson." he said. "What? I don't understand. I didn't ask for a lesson." "Don't you remember? I said I would help you." "Oh yeah," I said feeling like an idiot. "I forgot." "Do you still want to practice?" "Yes, please!" "Then come on!" Hatsu grabbed my hand and started to drag me out into the practice field. He picked up a board with his free hand along the way. When we reached an open spot in the field, He knelt on the ground and held up the board. "Now, try to break it." I sighed deeply. "Okay, I'll try, but don't expect much. Yah!" I brought down my hand on the board with all my strengh, but at the last moment, Hatsu moved to the left. I grunted in frustation. I had see five year olds breaking boards all day. "You have to predict where I'm going to move, Chiro. Try again." This time, I directed my blow a little to the left, but Hatsu moved to the right. "Don't let me know which way you think I'm going to move. If you do, I'll just move the other way." Anger was boiling inside of me. Okay, I thought, read his mind, adjust to his thoughts, with out letting him know. Was that possible? I tried again and again, but Hatsu was too quick for me. "Don't be timid." he would say, "Be comfident in what you do. Be strong. Like an Ox." Like an ox, I thought. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Like an Ox. I opened my eyes half way and made my blow.

Hatsu

I waited as she took her breath. Then she lashed out with a speed I didn't know she had. I dodged to the right, but her hand followed. I closed my eyes as her hand struck home spliting the wood straight in two. I felt the blow corse through my body knocking me backwards. I opened my eyes and saw Chiro standing there with her eyes dancing. Red. They where red. She handed me another board. As I took it, she said, "Again." I took my position as she took hers.

Half an hour, and one huge pile of broken boards later, Shishou came over to where we where practicing. Beads of sweat where running down my face, while Chiro still seemed like we had just started. Shishou looked at the pile of wood, then at me, and then at Chiro. "Did you break all these boards Chiro?" Chiro nodded. Then Shishou looked at me. "How did you do it?" He asked me. "Do what?" "Get her to break the board, what else?" "Well," I looked at Chiro for help. How was I supposed to know what I did? "He said..." Chiro started. Her eyes where fading back to blue. "What did he say, Chiro?" She waited a moment before replying. "He said... to be like an ox." Shishou thought for a moment, then smiled. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that." I sat there look at the two of them wondering what was going on, but I didn't have time to ask any questions because Shishou picked up another board and said, "Like a tiger." Chiro's eyes snapped back to red as she lashed out. Here we go again, I thought, but at least this time, I don't have to dodge her. I think it was near impossible to do so when she gets into it.

Note to self, never get into a fight with Chiro. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chiro

I can't discribe what happened that day, but something clicked. As Shishou explained it, I was summoning the strength of the spirits of the zodiac. He said it was a step in the right direction. I went back to the house that night, but my mind was distracted. I needed console. So I found myself going for a walk that evening. Hatsu had wanted to come with me, but I told him a needed some time alone. Once again, I found myself lying to my family. Why? I asked myself, Why must I lie. Then I told myself that I did it to protect Mama. If I had told the truth, she would've followed me. If she did that, well, I couln't garrenty her safety any more. It was risky enough for one person to go, let alone two. I shouldn't of really gone to begin with me, but as I began to fiddle with the lock, I knew I had to come.

Kyo

"Chiro?" I asked the darkness. "Yes Papa, it's me." Chiro slid into the room closing the door behind her. "You shouldn't be here, Kitten." I said as I took her into my arms, although I was glad to see here. "What did you tell Mama this time?" I asked looking down into her eyes. "I told her I was going on a walk." Her eyes where dancing in the moonlight, they made me yearn for Tohru. Tears stug at my eyes at the thought of her. I sat down on the floor and Chiro sat beside me. "I'm going to get you out of here soon." she said after a moment. "It won't be long now." My heart started to bleed as I listened to her. She was so grown-up now. I knew it was the goddess in her. "Chiro," I said. "Yes Papa?" "Chiro..I...can...can you make me a promise?" "That depends on the promise, Papa." "Promise me you won't become like Akito, whatever happens." "I won't, I know I won't. You forget Papa, I know what it is like to be a zodiac member. I know pain as well as you do. I was treated as a cat." She was wise beyond her years. "I promise Papa. I will set you free and I won't be like Akito." Chiro climbed into my arms and I held her, staring out my barred window at the moon. Please, I asked the night sky, Please let her be okay. Please protect her. One lone star twikled in the night. 

Chiro

"Papa?" I whispered a while later. "Yes, Kitten?" "When did you know I was the Goddess?" "Well, I guess from the first time I held you. I knew you where special. It was like a dream Chiro. There I was, holding you. I had never even dared to dream of that moment. You looked up at me with and smiled. Then you just fell to sleep in my arms. You weren't afraid of me. You liked me." "Of course I did, you're my dad!" "Well yes, but you forget, I was still used to everyone hating me. It was a habit I guess. As you grew older, you started showing signs of it. You where always talking to animals. Do you remember?" "Yes I remember." "It got me starting to believe that you where the goddess, but I wasn't confidant about it until you started dancing." I thought back to that moment. "But you laughed at me!" "Yes, that I did, but I was standing there a long while before that. I can't explain what happened Chiro, but I just knew." Papa was quiet for a moment and I thought that was the end of it. "Then when Haru saw you dance, he felt the same thing I did. And Rin too. We where drawn to you, like we are drawn to Akito." Papa chukled. "After that, we weren't draw to Akito anymore. He would summon us, but we didn't feel the need to go anymore. That's where we went wrong." Papa's voice grew quiet. "I don't think I ever told you, but that's why we where taken away, Chiro. Akito knew something was wrong and came to check on us and found you." "It's okay Papa." I said. "It's okay now. Don't worry Papa. I know how to set things right again." And I did. I knew how to get the zodiac away from Akito. If I could do that, then I would truly become the Goddess. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chiro

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I cleared my mind and concentrated. I could hear Mama and Yuki talking down stairs. I could hear Hatsu slamming another book down on the floor in frustation down the hall. I heard Shigure pacing waiting for new ideas to come to him. I could hear the door open as Rin came back from her run. I could hear Haru greeting her from the kitchen. I concentrated harder. I could see a faint spot of blue in my mind. I concetrated on that. It grew larger as I started to hear. I blocked everything else out as I listened to it's song. Soft and gentle. Timid at first, but became a little stronger. My feet started to itch, yearning to move. Slowly, I stood up. The song backed off for moment. I waited as it returned. It started to fill my body. I stood still. It started to beat at my limbs, trying to move them and yet I stood still. The music corsed through my blood craving to be let out. My head pounded. My heart raced. I could hear nothing else. I opened my eyes, but found that I couldn't see. I couldn't feel. I couldn't move. Then in a single moment, I let go.

Tohru

"I'll have to go to the store tomorrow. Do you think you could drive me? Yuki? Are you alright, Yuki?" He wasn't listening to me. "Yuki?" "Do you hear that?" I looked and listened. "I don't hear anything, Yuki. Should I call Hatori?" I said, starting to worry. "No, no. I'm fine. It just...sigh... that music. It's so... soothing." His eyes where glazed over. It was starting to frighted me. "Haru! Haru! Come quick there's something wrong with Yuki!" I yelled rushing to the doorway. Yuki brushed my a side with his hand. "I have to go, Tohru. She's calling me." Panic clenched at my heart. I grabbed him and held on as tight as I could. "No, Yuki! You have to stay here! Don't go to Akito!" I screamed. Haru and Rin where there now and Haru grabbed Yuki by the shoulders. "Yuki! Snap out of it!" "Don't you hear it Haru?" Yuki said smiling. I stepped back, leting go. What was happening? "She's calling us. The Goddess is calling. She's calling you too. Listen." Haru's face started to relax and his eyes started to cloud like Yuki's. I looked over at Rin. She was doing it too! I watched in horror as the three came together in the middle of the room and said as one "The Goddess is calling."

Hatsu

I walked down the hallway halfway in a trance. It was so soothing. Everything was going to be alright again. I just knew it. I opened the door and stepped over to her bed. I sat down slowly watching. Spin and twirling. She was so lovely. Oh my Goddess, I thought, if only you would give me a moment's attention. I love you my Goddess. Yuki came in and sat next to me followed by Mom and Dad. They too had come to see her dance. Tohru stood in the doorway. She looked like she was crying, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was my Goddess. She wanted my presence and for that I was blessed. I sat and watched and listened. I let my soul fly to her. I only wanted to serve her. I only wanted to please her, if only for a moment.

Chiro

He was here now. I could feel it. The music started to die down as did my dance. I felt the music fade out of me. I was Chiro now. Just plain Chiro. I opened my eyes slowly. And even slower I turned around to face Yuki sitting on my bed. I had done it, but I think I over did it a bit because Rin and Haru where there too. But why was Hatsu sitting with the same look on his face as the other three? He wasn't part of the zodiac. Why did my dance work on him?

Thanks to everyone whose been reading this! And thanks Oni Girl for the reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chiro

I watched as their eyes became clear and started to look as confused as I felt. "Dam Cat," Yuki muttered. All eyes widened as they turned to him. "That idoit was right." I knew that Yuki and Papa didn't get along in there youth, but I had never heard Yuki speak of Papa in such a manner. From the look on Haru's face, it had been a while. "Yuki," Haru started to say, but Yuki cut him off. "He was right! He was right! I didn't believe him, but he was right. She is the Goddess." Haru looked shocked as did Mama. "Chiro's the Goddess?" My mother whimpered. "Isn't Akito the Goddess?" I knew the answer to that one. "Yes Mama. Akito is the Goddess. At least for now. I won't truley be the Goddess until the Zodiac follows me. Think of me as a Goddess in trainig." Mama thought about this for a moment then nodded. "It used to be easier to tell." Rin said. "It used to be that we knew who everone was when they where born. The curse is weakening. First Hatsu, now Chiro. I would have never guessed." Tears where wellding in her eyes. Hatsu knelt in front of his mother and put his hand on her knee. "It's okay Mom. It's okay. I'm fine with it and I'm sure Chiro is too. Isn't that right Chiro?" He turned to me and waited for an answer. "I'm not sure what you mean, Hatsu." I was really confused then. What about Hatsu? " Have you excepted that your the Goddess?" "Yes, of course I have." "See Mom, it's alright." Hatsu said turning back to Rin. "I just feel terrible." She reached out and stroked Hatsu's face. "I thought that you where safe from it. If I had known that Kuerno..." "Mom, I'm glad you didn't. Think about it. I can help Chiro. That's what I'm meant to do. The rooster is the Goddess' measager. Right Chiro?" Once again, I was caught off guard. "Ro..rooster?" Hatsu looked at me for a moment, trying to understand. It took a moment, but Hatsu's face quickley showed understanding. "Of course." He sighed. "How could I forget. That was after you where taken." What was going on? What does Kuerno have to do with this? "Chiro, we didn't know for a long time, but... I'm the rooster." 


End file.
